Dark Dance
by XainandPrice
Summary: 20 years had past since the great civil war. All that remains are the slums and the royal grounds. A girl's curiousity leads her into the dark depths of the slums, but she manages to find a light that might just unite the two sides once agian, but the result may not be what they seem. First Story. Review and Advise (Rated M: Language, Sexual Content.)


**Dark Dance: I**  
(disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts)

_20 years ago, a war nearly destroyed an entire country, leaving the two sides broken and defeated. Until a pact was made, that split the country in half. One side, royalty and One side, DEATH . Now, that same country has evolved over time. Peace has reigned for 10 years but the citizens are still raging inside over the past history. This is the story of a girl of royalty who defied the dark and a boy of the slums who dared to dance in the light._

* * *

The country of Animis, Once united together in a strong brotherhood, now broken from the war of its past. Even though its been over 20 years since the great civil war, the scars and wounds could still be seen from the area and its people. In the middle of the once great country stands the Royal Grounds.  
A supposed symbol of what the once great nation used to be, but the slums surround it as a reminder for what the country did to the people and the separation form royalty, to the poor and thieves of the slums.

For the people of the royal grounds. The royal life was handed to them in a silver platter from the past kings as they made trade with other countries making them more rich, but not giving any to the people who really suffered, leaving them to fend for themselves. They went so far as to cut off all connections with the outside, claiming themselves to be an independent society. Hell, they even put up a wall to refrain themselves from the rest of the country, having their precious Solaris guards guarding the wall constantly watching for anybody to try and go over it, I've seen one guy do it and the last time I saw him was him being dragged inside of the wall with a trail of blood following him .

As for the people of the slums, it's constant struggle to live.  
Death is our best friend, hear always calling out to us, lingering in our heads, begging for another victim to fall under its grasp. Most people kill themselves from under the stress, get killed or go mad within days. Not most people are willing to go there, most just try to stay away and try to find food and shelter. Some are willing to kill just for a bag of potatoes, and that's just the fucking beginning.

There is also this assassination thing that pays you munny to kill some poor bastard that's either important or someone they don't price is high, but I'll never stoop to that level. These are the things that I seen and grow through while living in this hell-hole. One of the few things I find good in this life is the old bell tower. Once a monument to the country, now just a old building that's used for shelter, dealers, gangs, and concubines. Everyday I go atop that old-looking clock-tower, it's the only place where I can be alone, and stare over that dark gray, stone wall and just wonder how it will be like, living the life of the royals, then comes the rage and envy from the daily things I go through while they sleep so comfortly in their silk-woven beds that some fat foreign fuck decided to make, while we are constantly struggling to even get a bed.

My name is Roxas, the only property that I'll ever probably own in this world, and I damn those who caused me to live this shitty life and those who live in the grounds who sip on tea with their fancy coats and dresses and act like nothing has ever happened and act like they're just perfect in their own little minds. In fact, I promise myself that when I see one of those pretty, rich, snobby assholes lying in a pool of blood and they call out to me for help I'll leave that bastard to the crows and walk off while listening to screams as he's being ripped to shreds.

**((((((()))))))**

*_Achoo*_ Naminé's sneeze woke her up during her morning stay-in. '_Weird_,' she thought,' _I didn't have cold last night'._ Naminé easily discarded the thought and went back to sleep, only to be interrupted by the noise of her door opening and the voice of her best friend.

"Ma' lady can you please wake up?"

Naminé moaned in annoyance and turned her back to her best friend and the Royal Maid, Olette Greaves.

"Ma' lady come on, you've slept all this evening and you missed breakfast. What more do you want? "

"Five more minutes ", she retorted, obviously not wanting to get away from her beauty sleep

" Naminé Graceheart if you dont get your ass up right this instant I'll be forced to get you up my way.", she said in a more serious tone.

Naminé groaned but continued to sleep. Olette started to get really frustrated with her. Even still being with girl for almost all her life, thinking of her like a sister she never had, she still knew how to tick her off and push her buttons.  
Unfouranately, Olette could only sigh and take out a large metal bucket-which was conviently placed near the bed- and filled it with cold water and ice for extra measures. Placed it near her bed, part of the the bucket leaning so some the weight could be taken from the bottom of the bucket and with the water creeping near the edge leaning over the petite figure of Naminé.

"Okay, but you asked for it", she said before letting the water run out and climb over Naminé.

As soon as Naminé felt the large gush of water engulf her she let out a blood-piercing scream waking up most of the people in the castle. She got up with her luscious blond locks glued to her face, which was by the way, burning red with fury and embarrassment.

"**WHAT THE HELL OLETTE**?"

"You forced me to do it, did you honestly think you we're gonna sleep in bed all day?"

"**WELL I WASN'T EXPECTING TO BE GRACED UPON BY A FREAKING TUB OF WATER**!"

Before Olette could reply one of the Solaris guards, startled by the scream, came rushing in, unaware of the danger that was in the room

"Your highness, is everything alright, I heard a scream..", before he could finish, a chair flew right past him, nearly hitting his head and landed outside in the hallway.

"**GET OUT**!", Naminé screamed, who was by the way still in her soaked, sleep-wear that made her bra and panties barely visible. Which the guard had seemed to not notice.

The guard scampered away before she could throw something else, leaving her and Olette alone again.

" Wow, I've never seen you that angry before Namine, you actually scared me a little bit.", Olette joked.

Naminé turned around, her anger still showing through her glowing face of golden locks and steamy blue eyes.

Noticing that the whole scene was beginning to get real serious and awkward, since she was still wet. Olette apolgized and started to dry her off. Namine still refused to talk to her, but eventually came around and started to relax and started to chat with her longtime friend.

After Olette was done drying her off, she started to brush down the locks that were still damp from the incident into flowing sea of beauty, continuing their early conversation.

"So, how's the whole engagement thing, going own?"

Naminé stiffened a little bit but quietly replied," Fine", with a mopey and depressed tone. She mostly wanted to avoid any topics about the predicament she was in, especially at a young age.

" What's the matter, I thought you'll be happy about being married, most girls nowadays would rush to get married, especially to someone like Ventus."

Naminé cringed, at the sound of his name. Ventus Ri'Gaiden was the heir to the Ri'Gaiden family who was also main contractor of the trade providence. He was her declared fiancé by both her father and his father, although she wasn't notified of this until his brother, Vantias Ri'Gaiden, came to her and introduced himself as her brother-in-law, nonetheless she was surprised and shocked when knowing of this, but managed to get by when finally meeting him in person. Ventus was a very,very,very hot guy and was real popular with most of the royals.

Many could say she was very lucky to have been arranged with him, but it infuriated most of the young women who were crawling to just to get in the bed with him. That was only one of the good sides to the story. It's not like she hated him, he was pretty polite it just, he had this childish aura about him that made him look weak and depends on his parents too much.

" We'll it might be him or Vantias now."

Olette nearly dropped the brushed, when hearing of the news, "WHAT!"  
"When was this?", she asked.

"It was announced two days ago, we're waiting for his father's approval."  
"You know Namine, you might be the luckiest girl in the world.", Olette chuckled.

Hmph, she thought, that's not how I see it.  
Vantias wasn't that much of a gentlemen nor did he look like his brother, if you see them together you think that he was adopted. The only exception was that he **was** adopted but he acted all high and mighty to convince everyone that he was a part of the family by blood but he did have his plus in the look apartment.

Not wanting to continue the conversation, Namine moved onto a different subject, something that was on a personal matter.

"Hey Olette.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever miss your family?"

Olette then stopped brushing, for a mere moment. Namine couldn't see but she could feel the sobs that were being fought back from her family loss. She was found abandoned and on the doorstep of the palace, looking pale and bony Ian's if she was knocking of death's doorstep, she was taken in by Naminé's mother at the time and ever since was raise and bred as royalty.

She sighed then said,"Sometimes...but I realize that what my parents did was for the best of me, even though they weren't able to see me grow up, I know that they're watching me from heaven."

"You lived in the slums didn't you?", Namine asked.

"I remember bits of it...why?"

"Tell me what it was like?"

" Hmm, what wasn't it like. A constant struggle to survive, death always around the corner...why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Cause everyday, when I walk around I see all the townsfolk, I feel like I'm seeing only part of the country and not all of it and I want to know all of it. I want to see it, touch it, breathe it, walk around it." Olette could feel the heat rising off Namine, as she bursted out with anticipation and excitement, but she knew from experience that it wouldn't be that joyful.

"Namine, you may think that but it's best for you to just stay within the walls."

"Why confine me, what's is there to stop?"

"Nothing, just trust me on this one, okay?"

"Why is everyone trying to keep me trapped in here, what's so bad out there ?"  
Olette smirked, "you know for girl that's nearly in her twenties, you're pretty stubborn and childish sometimes."

"I just want to know so badly."

"Then talk to your father about it, now shut up and let me brush."

Things then began to get quiet, until Namine broke the silence,"then I will."

Namine got up from the chair and went over to her drawer and pulled out, light tan-gray pants and a dark navy top with decals of a eagle that covers most of the shirt and some shoes to match. So much for being formal.  
"Where did you get these clothes?", Olette asked.

"Some guy was selling them in the market", she said while putting on the jeans, "they'd looked nice."

"Nice...you look like one of those "IDGAF" girls.", if that was actually a real thing.

"Thank you.", she said while putting on her shirt. She then slipped on her shoes and started to go out the door.

"Wait", Olette said, " where are you going?"

"I'm taking your advice. I'm going to have a chat with dad.", she said.  
Olette looked like someone had shot her through the heart, his highness had a very low tolerance for being interrupted, even though Namine was his daughter, he probably wouldn't waste time to tear her to shreds. "He's in a meeting.", she stated.

"I'm sure he has time to talk with his daughter instead of a bunch of old hags.", Namine scoffed.

Olette smacked her hand on her face in the disbelief of what's happening."Namine just wait...okay. Lets think about..",Olette looked up only to find the door open and a certain blond, gone.

"God dammit."

* * *

**_Authors Note_**

**_Due to horrible texture and writing by my fabulous-yet needy-writer-in-training partner this chapter had to be reuploaded and edited. I do apolgize in his behalf but hell, you try writing a story like this on your IPAD and see if you have the same results. Please Review Follow it'll mean a lot to us.  
~Price Out~ $_**


End file.
